Usagi One-shot
by Fromashtree
Summary: One-shot for Usagi


"They're so cute."

"You look like a child." A woman with long black hair stared down at her squatting friend. The squatting woman didn't respond, instead she reached to touch one of the rabbits before her. "We don't have time to sit and stare at rabbits Emiko, let's go." She spoke up again, while nudging the other woman with her foot.

"Ow, son of a-" Emiko cut herself off and reached for her ankle. The nudge hadn't exactly been gentle, causing her to lose balance. She snapped her head up to glare at her friend "Was that really necessary? Now my ankle hurts. You're so abusive Naoko." Naoko responded by nudging Emiko's side. "I know, I'm the worse." A grin spread across her features.

Watching the rabbits Emiko grumbled "I don't understand why we're rushing, it's not like it's that important." Naoko held out a hand, helping her best friend up. "You're the one that wanted to go to the cinema. You've bothered me nonstop about it for a week." She raised her brow at the woman still watching the rabbits. "There are different show times. Why can't we just appreciate the rabbits? I've never seen this many around before." Emiko glanced around, noticing a man with white hair. He seemed to have the same idea she did, he was crouching down watching the rabbits before him. "See that guy?" She pointed him out to Naoko "looks like he understands." Naoko grabbed the woman's wrist and headed towards the cinema. "That's great, however, I've already purchased the tickets. Let's go."

 _That movie was horrible._ Emiko thought to herself walking out of the cinema. She glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye. From the expression on Naoko's face she decided not to share what she really thought. "Wasn't that great?" She grinned. "You liked it?" Her best friend's tone made it clear she already knew the real answer. "Yeah, maybe they'll make a sequel." Emiko wasn't going to break. That would give Naoko a chance to go on and on about how she told her it wouldn't be good. _I told you, but you had to bug me over a week to go with you to see it, and you didn't even like it._ Emiko mocked in her head. She knew exactly what Naoko would say. "Find someone else to drag to the sequel."

"I'll just take my future boyfriend." Her 'future boyfriend' was a long running joke between the two of them. With high school and then university, she didn't have that much time for friendships, let alone a boyfriend. She had been on a few dates, but it didn't go anywhere after the first one or two dates. Naoko was much better at juggling school work and her personal life.

"Don't do that, it'll be embarrassing telling people you were dumped because you dragged the poor guy to a horrible movie. Not that I would blame him." She smirked over her shoulder, while walking away. "I've gotta go now. I've got a date tonight."

"Oh, me too." Emiko replied heading the opposite way. Naoko paused turning to look back at her best friend. "With who?!" She called out to her retreating back. Emiko didn't respond, instead she raised her hand to wave the other woman off.

 _Date with the rabbits._

 _Oh he's still here._ Emiko stopped on the sidewalk, watching the white haired man. The sun had just started to set. She glanced at the sunset frowning, why weren't they ever as pretty as the pictures she's seen on tv and online? Did she have to go to certain places to see a beautiful sunset, like you do with stars?

A rabbit approached her, bringing her attention back to the reason she came. She reached down to pet it. The grey rabbit stared up at the woman as she lightly scratched it's head. She moved off the sidewalk to sit on the grass beside it. In response the small rabbit moved closer, Emiko picked him up, cradling him to her chest. Standing up, still holding small animal she walked towards the white haired man, sitting with his legs crossed petting the rabbits.

"Hello." Emiko spoke softly. She held her breath for a moment, it wasn't often she spoke to strangers. She never usually spoke to strangers unless a friend was with her, or a stranger kindly started a conversation with her. However, the man that had been sitting with the rabbits for at least two hours caught her attention. He slowly looked over his shoulder, when they're eyes met she quickly sucked in a breath that she had just let out. His eyes were black and red. The sclera was black. She took a step back, hugging the rabbit closer to her. The man tilted his head to the side and blinked. Emiko blinked back. _Actually, he's kind of cute._

"My name is Emiko." She mumbled staring at the rabbit. "You like rabbits?" _Wow, smooth Emiko._ She groaned to herself. The man stood up, towering over her. She glanced over him, noticing his button up blue plaid shirt tucked into his brown pants. Her face started to heat up as he leaned forward. "Emi-chan" he spoke softly to himself. "Will you be my friend?" He stepped forward, causing her to step back. "What's your name?" "Usagi. Will you be my friend?" He stepped forward again. Emiko quickly threw her hands up, placing them on his chest to hold the man back. She blushed, feeling how hard his chest is. "I-I um, I" she stumbled over her words, her hands still placed firmly on his chest. He took a deep breath, causing her to realize she still hadn't removed her hands. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She reached for the end of her sweater, nervously playing with it. "Sure, I'll be your friend." Emiko spoke looking him in the eye. "It's nice to meet you, Usagi." She grinned brightly at him. He grinned back, then lifted his hands towards her. "Wait, what are you doing?" Emiko grabbed his wrist, his hands were inches from her neck. "Making you my friend." The color drained from her face.

"I'm already your friend." She spoke quickly, her hands had started to shake. He paused, his grin dropped as he blinked at her obviously confused. _I'm an idiot._ She mocked herself. Obviously something was different about him, his eyes said enough. She should've walked away after a short greeting. "I'm your friend." Slowly she slid her hands from his wrist to his hands. She squeezed them slightly before he allowed her to lower their hands. He honestly looked confused. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to handle this situation. "Would you like to go get some ice cream?" She spoke softly, it was the first thing that popped into her head. Maybe he'd agree and she'd be safer with others around. She quickly glanced around, they were the only two in the park. "Okay." He nodded his head.

This was not what she had in mind. Emiko stared at Usagi. He was sitting on the sofa beside her with a bowl of ice cream. Her own bowl sat in her lap, slowly melting. After he agreed to getting ice cream, he headed towards a grocery store. Pulling the young woman into the store, he lead her to the frozen food. Usagi grabbed some vanilla ice cream from the shelf, before grabbing her wrist again to pay. Honestly, she probably should've tried to get away from him while they were surrounded by so many people. Unfortunately, she was so confused by the fact he went to a grocery store, instead of the ice cream shop, _which was closer._ She _forgot_ about her original plan of getting away. So there they sat, inside his home.

 _I really am an idiot._

She jumped when a spoon of ice cream appeared before her. "Wha-" she was cut off by the spoon being shoved her in mouth. _Oh my god, he's been eating from this spoon_. He pulled the spoon out of her mouth, dipping it back into his ice cream before placing it in his mouth, watching her the whole time. Then moved to feed her again. "Wait, I can feed myself." Emiko slide back a little, picking up her own spoon. Usagi watched her eat on her own for a moment, then reached for her bowl and spoon. He raked the ice cream into his own bowl, placed her spoon on the coffee table, and moved to feed her again. "Usagi, what are you doing?" She blushed after swallowing the ice cream. "You're my friend, so I'll feed you." He grinned moving closer.

It wasn't long before Emiko realized just how different Usagi was. He didn't tell her about his past. But she now knew what he had meant the day they met, when he asked if she would be his friend. It made her shiver to think if she hadn't of spoken up when she did, she'd end up like that. With that being said, he hasn't made any _friends_ with her around. Though he's childish, he's very intelligent. He probably only makes these _friends_ while on a job. That didn't explain why he asked her the day they met. Emiko eventually just decided it was because she approached him like she did.

"Emi-chan, I have a job today." He called from his bedroom. Emiko sat on the sofa, eating some grapes while watching a movie. It must've been a last minute job. He called her to come over not even thirty minutes ago. She turned around as she heard his bedroom door open. Nothing could've prepared her for what was standing before her. Her eyes widen as she sucked in a breath, causing her to choke on the grape she had just placed in her mouth. She bent over placing her hands on her knees, choking on the stupid grape. Then jumped at the feeling of a hand patting her back. Quickly turning to her right, she noticed Usagi sitting quite close. She stared at his face, white hair covered his left eye the other stared back curiously. She let her eyes travel to the black bunny ears on top of his head. Then lower, what was he wearing? Are those hot pants? She gulped staring at his-

"Are you okay, Emi-chan?" He moved closer, she could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes widened as he quickly placed his hand on her forehead. "You're sick." "No! No, I'm not sick. I'm just uh, what kind of job?" He stood now, giving her a better view. Her eyes scanned his body. _He's wearing heels too?!_ She wasn't sure how to react. He was wearing hot pants, with suspenders. A pair of bunny ears on his head and high heels. She couldn't even walk in high heels. How is he able to _fight_ in them? "Emi-chan, I can't give you details about my job. You'll forgive me right? Because you're my friend." He pulled her into his chest. She quickly hugged him back, assuring him it was okay. She had learnt by now it was best to hug him back and accept it than push him away. "Well, I'll see you later then." She headed to the door and slipped on her shoes. Usagi nodded while grinning.

Naoko tossed a chip at Emiko causing the woman to snap out of her thoughts. "So?"

"So what?" Emiko picked the chip off her top while frowning at her best friend. "Tell me about bunny boy." Naoko grinned. "B-bunny boy?" Her face heated up. How did she know about that? Emiko hadn't told anyone. "Yeah, you know, the white haired guy that was hanging out by the rabbits?" "Oh! Right, bunny boy, because he was around rabbits. Of course, that's why you called him that." Naoko stared at Emiko while raising a brow. "Did I miss something?" Furiously the woman shook her head. "What? No. No way, what could you have missed?"

.

.

.

.

"You do realize you have to spill all now, right?"

"He was seriously wearing that?" Naoko spoke in disbelief. "Yes." "Why?" Emiko turned her head. "I-I don't know. All I know is he was wearing it, okay?!" Yeah, she left out a big detail but she wasn't going to tell _anyone_ about his job. "But since then it's all I can think about Naoko, it's been three days."

"To be honest, seeing a guy I _didn't_ know wear that would be hard not to think about."

"Naoko."

Naoko tilted her head, then her blue eyes widened.

"Ohhhh."

Emiko groaned, leaning back on the park bench. She shouldn't of said anything. Naoko sat beside her not speaking. She hadn't properly met Emiko's new friend yet. Every time she wanted to hang out she already had plans with 'bunny boy'. "So, other than his body?" Emiko lifted her head and looked at Naoko. "I don't know, he's odd. At first he scared me, I can't really explain it. Now I feel comfortable around him. But I don't know." She groaned again. "Well, there's bunny boy now." "What?!" Emiko looked towards the right where Naoko was staring. Usagi stood before a few rabbits, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Usagi?" She called to her friend. The white haired man turned his attention to her. "Emi-chan." He slowly walked towards the two women sitting on the bench. Naoko nudged Emiko. "Oh, this is my friend Naoko, Naoko this is Usagi." Naoko raised her hand in a lazy greeting. "Hi." Usagi blinked then stepped closer responding. "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you Usagi, Emiko has told me a lot about you. I'm happy she's making new friends. I've got plans tonight so I should be going. Maybe I'll see you again soon." Naoko stood while she spoke, grinning at the two before her.

"What plans?" Emiko scoffed at her grinning friend. "Just another date with a cute guy. Since you have so much trouble finding a boyfriend on your own, do you want me to find a guy for you? I'll make sure it's a double date." Naoko watched Usagi closely, slightly frowning when his expression didn't change. _Maybe I was wrong._

Shaking her head blushing Emiko responded. "I don't need help finding a boyfriend." Usagi stepped closer to Emiko, she could feel the heat coming from his body. "Let's go Emi-chan." He grabbed her hand pulling her away from Naoko. She looked back over her shoulder waving to her best friend.

"Why do you want a boyfriend Emi-chan?" Usagi questioned once they were in his apartment. He fixed one bowl of ice cream, she had given up on having her own food while with him awhile ago. She just made sure to avoid going to desserts shops with him when she realized he even did it in public. "I'm an adult, I've just finished school. I'm ready for a relationship, though I'm not very good at meeting new people." She shrugged. Usagi placed the bowl on the table then towered over her, grinning down at Emiko he spoke. "You don't need anyone else. You have me." Emiko stared up at the man, his body slowly pressed against hers causing her face to heat up as she was slowly pushed to lay again the sofa. "Y-you're my _friend_. It's different, I want a relationship." Usagi shook his head at her still grinning, as his lips met hers.

"I'll give you whatever you."

Though the words sounded sweet, Emiko knew better as she looked into his red eyes. Still, she reached up running her fingers through his soft white hair before pulling him back into a kiss. Her first mistake was approaching him that day. There was no going back now.

 **I was going to stop it after she approached him and he asked if she wanted to be his friend. However I've been reading some stuff online about how others view Usagi. It's a bit difficult with his character, I guess I could see him getting really attached to one person. Especially if they willingly wanted to be a friend. Just not in the usual way he makes friends...**

 **This story is on wattpad too, though it's written as a Usagi x Reader so Emiko is '_' if you come across it. I prefer writing OCs I find inserting names and hair or eye colors are distracting while reading. If you have a request feel free to message me.**


End file.
